shingekinokyojinfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
進擊的巨人 (巨人)
| Height = | Abilities = | Current holder = 艾連·葉卡 | Former holders = 古利夏·葉卡 Eren Kruger | Allegiance = | Debut manga = Small Blade | Debut anime = | Debut anime movie = | Debut live-action = | Debut novel = | Debut visual novel = | Debut video game = }} }} 進擊的巨人（進撃の巨人） 是九大巨人之一， that has fought for 艾爾迪亞 throughout the generations. It is currently in the possession of 艾連·葉卡. 歷史 The Attack Titan, like all the 九大巨人, was brought into the world after the death of 尤米爾·弗利茲. Though this 巨人 was presumably caught up in the conflict of houses between the eight Titans of the 艾爾迪亞n Empire subservient to the 始祖巨人, it is said that the Attack Titan always fought for the freedom of Eldia no matter the day and age. During the 巨人之戰 as 瑪雷 gradually gained control over seven of the Nine Titans, the Attack Titan evidently never fell into Marley's hands and remained on the mainland while the Founding Titan remained overseas on 帕拉迪島 where King Karl Fritz relocated the capital. In the year 819, an Eldian spy in the Marley Public Security Authorities named Eren Kruger inherited the Attack Titan from an unknown predecessor. During the thirteen years he held the Attack Titan, it is unknown how often he used it, if at all, until the year 832 when he brought 古利夏·葉卡 to Paradis Island. At the borderline, after the Eldia Restorationists were turned into mindless Titans and sent to wander the island, Kruger made use of the Attack Titan to destroy the Public Security Authorities and their ship before disposing of all evidence of the event. Afterward, Kruger entrusted Grisha with his mission to obtain the Founding Titan from the King of the 城牆 and passed on his Attack Titan. Upon inheriting the Attack Titan from Kruger, Grisha used his Titan to head northwards towards the Walls, where he was found by soldier 奇斯·夏迪斯 of the 調查軍團. After his arrival in Shiganshina District, it is unknown how often Grisha made use of his Attack Titan, if at all. 故事 Fall of Shiganshina arc After holding the Attack Titan for thirteen years, Wall Maria came under attack by the Warriors of Marley, and Grisha decided the time had come to negotiate with the Founding Titan or take it by force. Arriving at the Reiss Chapel, Grisha pleaded with Frieda Reiss for the sake of Eldia and the Walls, but his cries were neglected. Left with no choice, Grisha used the Attack Titan against Frieda's Founding Titan and overpowered her, stealing her Founding Titan and killing her along with the rest of her family excluding her father, who escaped. Upon returning to Wall Rose where the refugees from Wall Maria were arriving, Grisha found his son 艾連·葉卡 and took him into a forest where he injected him with a Titan serum. As a mindless Titan, Eren ate his father and inherited both the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan, though he could not use the latter due to his non-royal lineage. Battle of Trost District arc For five years, 艾連·葉卡 lived his life unaware of his possession of the Attack Titan and the unusable 始祖巨人 until the year 850, during the battle of Trost District. Upon being caught and eaten by a Titan, Eren's injuries and burning desire to slaughter the Titans trigger his first transformation into the Attack Titan. In a nearly mindless state, Eren wanders Trost as the Attack Titan, slaughtering twenty Titans throughout the day all while avoiding bringing harm to the human trainees around him. His first Attack Titan eventually exhausts itself, and Eren emerges with healed wounds. Completely clueless as to the nature of Eren's Titan power, the Trost Garrison takes Eren into their custody and questions him about his Titan nature. When it becomes clear that the Garrison soldiers present cannot be reasoned with, cannon fire is used against Eren, but he successfully accomplishes a partial transformation of the Attack Titan and protects himself and his friends from the blast. Upon Commander 達特·皮克希斯' arrival in Trost, the military decides to make use of the Attack Titan to seal the breached gate of Trost. Upon reaching the boulder needed to seal the breach in Wall Rose, Eren's next transformation goes awry when his Attack Titan falls into a feral state and attacks 米卡莎·阿卡曼 before incapacitating itself. Eren's Titan lies dormant for a short time before his friend 阿爾敏·亞魯雷特 manages to communicate with Eren himself through the nape of the Attack Titan, and Eren regains control. Carrying a massive boulder through the streets as members of the Garrison and Training Corps defend him, the Attack Titan seals the hole in the Wall, securing humanity's first victory against the Titans. The Female Titan arc Some time afterward, Eren joins the 調查軍團 after his change of custody is made official in a military tribunal. During his first month in the Survey Corps, Eren's Attack Titan is subjected to a variety of studies by Squad Leader 漢吉·佐耶. At this time, the Survey Corps discovers the dependency of the Titan's power upon a fixed goal in mind before transformation in addition to the drawing of blood. After the month's passing, the Survey Corps sets out on the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls. However, the expedition is sabotaged by the arrival of the 女巨人. Within a Titan Forest, Eren's Attack Titan battles the Female Titan, but he is defeated. While Eren is later rescued from the Female , the expedition is cut short and is considered a failure. A few days later, the Survey Corps corners 亞妮·雷恩哈特, holder of the Female Titan, in Stohess District, and she transforms into the Female Titan once more as a last resort. Eren battles her a second time with the Attack Titan , though the raid comes to an end when Annie uses her hardening ability to encase herself in a crystal-like substance to avoid capture. Clash of the Titans arc The next day, Eren joins the Survey Corps' efforts in dealing with the sudden Wall Rose invasion. At this time, 萊納·布朗 and 貝爾托特·胡佛 reveal their respective identities as the 盔甲巨人 and 超大型巨人. When the two transform into their Titan forms, Eren battles the Armored Titan with the Attack Titan. Despite initial difficulties , Eren's Titan gains the upper hand and nearly defeats the Armored Titan until Bertolt's Colossus Titan cuts the battle short in a last-resort effort to capture Eren. In the subsequent mission to rescue Eren, the Attack Titan is not used, but instead Eren manages to unlock the power of the Founding Titan for a brief moment after making contact with a Titan of royal blood. The Uprising arc During the week after the invasion, the Survey Corps goes into hiding as Military Police Brigade action against them increases disturbingly. Research on Eren's Attack Titan continues in the wilderness, where they observe that repetitive transformations in a short amount of time lead to decreased physical and mental strength in the Attack Titan. Some time later, Eren is captured by the Reiss family, who desire to feed Eren to 希斯特莉亞·雷斯 in order to regain the Founding Titan for the royal family. While captured, Eren witnesses his father's memories of using the Attack Titan against the royal family as well as the moment where he ate his father to gain his Titan. During his rescue, Eren ingests a Titan serum labeled "armor," and the Attack Titan gains the ability to harden its skin in a manner similar to the Titans inside the Wall and Annie's Female Titan. This armor ability is used to protect Eren's friends from the collapse of the cavern beneath the Reiss Chapel, and Eren uses his Titan to toss a bundle of explosives into the gargantuan Titan form of Rod Reiss. Return to Shiganshina arc After Rod Reiss' defeat and the crowning of Historia Reiss, Eren's hardening power is used to create a Titan guillotine where the southern gate of Trost District once stood. The new anti-Titan weapon is a success, though it takes a heavy toll on Eren's health for a brief time after emerging from his Titan. Shortly afterward, the Survey Corps sets out for the ruins of Shiganshina District in order to reclaim the lost territory of Wall Maria. Eren's Attack Titan uses its new hardening power to completely seal breach in the southern gate of Shiganshina, but the mission is interrupted by the sudden appearance of the 野獸巨人 and the Armored Titan, beginning the battle of Shiganshina District. The Attack Titan battles the Armored Titan a second time, with this duel ending in Eren's favor. Before Reiner can be killed, Bertolt comes to his rescue and wards off the recruits of the Survey Corps before transforming into the Colossus Titan. Eren attempts to attack the Colossus, but he is kicked into Wall Maria and is briefly incapacitated. Armin once again brings Eren back to his senses, and he formulates a plan for Eren to defeat the Colossus. As Armin distracts Bertolt, Eren's Attack Titan falls to the ground near the breached north gate of Shiganshina and hardens itself. Thinking that Eren has succumbed to a concussion, Bertolt thinks nothing of it but soon realizes that he is seeing the hardened shell of a Titan and not Eren's true Titan, and in the moment of vulnerability Eren in human form strikes at the nape of the Colossus Titan, pulling Bertolt out of his defeated Titan form. In the aftermath of the battle for Shiganshina, the survivors of the battle arrive at the basement of the Yeager family's home, where 古利夏·葉卡 had left three books which, in addition to information of the outside world, detailed his past as well as the moment when he inherited the Attack Titan from Eren Kruger nearly twenty years ago. Marley arc Through the years 851 to 854, the nation of 瑪雷 sent a total of 32 scouting ships to Paradis Island, all of which ended up missing. This was done by an anti-Marleyan volunteer luring the ships over by wireless communication, before either the Attack or Colossus Titan blocked off their escape and seized the ships. In the year 854, the Attack Titan deals a heavy blow to Marley during the 雷貝里歐 internment zone festival hosted by the Tybur family. Having infiltrated an Eldian unit under the alias "Kruger" at some point during the Marley Mid-East War, Eren reunites with Reiner beneath a civilian building where they listen to 威利·戴巴's stage production publicly revealing the truth of the 巨人之戰. Sympathizing with Reiner's manipulated and subjugated life, Eren transforms into the Attack Titan as Willy Tybur makes a declaration of war against Paradis Island. In front of an audience of hundreds of multinational ambassadors, the Attack Titan crushes the Tyburs' stage and eviscerates Willy Tybur, sending his mangled body flying into the air. The Attack Titan devours Willy's corpse, then proceeds to destroy the rest of the stage and attacks the Marleyan military. It soon notices the 戰槌巨人's transformation and charges it, landing numerous blows before it can fully generate a body. Suddenly, a large spike shoots up from the ground and impales the Attack Titan, sending it into the air. After the War Hammer Titan forms its hammer and swings it, the Attack Titan breaks free from the spike and narrowly avoids getting hit, only to be pinned to the ground by numerous smaller spikes and bombarded by anti-Titan artillery. Due to being pinned down on two sides, the Attack Titan can only harden its hands and forearms to deflect an incoming swing from the War Hammer Titan. It fails, and the Attack Titan is decapitated by the blow, though Eren survives the devastating strike. While Mikasa runs interference, Eren figures out how the War Hammer Titan survived a blow to its nape and transforms into the Attack Titan again to sever the cable connecting the War Hammer Titan to its wielder. The Attack Titan is about to consume her when it is caught by surprise by the sudden arrival of the 顎巨人. It jumps on the back of the Attack Titan and bites into its neck, trying to rip out the nape. The Attack Titan, along with 里維·阿卡曼, are able to fight it off. However, that gives the War Hammer Titan enough time to recover and impale the Attack Titan in a web of hardened Titan flesh. The Attack Titan attempts to devour the War Hammer's crystal again, while still in the confines of the hardened structure. Its teeth shatter on the crystal, and Eren is forced to eject his trapped Titan form, yet immediately transforms once more. He takes the crystal back into his hand, and watches the conflicts progression from across the battlefield. After the Colossus Titan's transformation, the Jaw Titan attempts to charge Eren down, yet is engaged by Mikasa before it could reach him. The Jaw Titan avoids Mikasa's attack and starts to repeatedly slash at the Attack Titan. The Attack Titan suffers considerable damage to its face but is able to divert some of the strikes with the crystal holding Ms. Tybur. As the Jaw Titan momentarily breaks off from its attack, the Attack Titan glances down at the crystal and notices that the claw marks have caused cracks to form in the crystal. When the Jaw Titan is brought down nearby by Mikasa slashing its legs the Attack Titan grabs it and further damages the Titan by tearing off its arms, rendering it immobile and defenseless. It then jams the crystal into the Jaw Titan's mouth and begins to apply immense pressure to its jaw in an attempt to finally break through the crystal and get to Ms. Tybur. The strain proves to be too much and the crystal shatters, killing Ms. Tybur. The Attack Titan drinks the fluids coming out of the crystal, allowing Eren to receive the power of the War Hammer Titan. Attack Titans Current Former }} 軼事 * The Attack Titan shares the same Japanese name with Attack on Titan: . 資料出處 導航 en:Attack Titan es:Titán de Ataque fr:Titan Assaillant ru:Атакующий Титан category:巨人